


Drinking Buddies and Bedfellows

by queenssaviour



Series: Swan Queen Week (Summer 2015) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Henry ships SQ, Idiots in Love, It's July 12th here so I'm gonna post this before going to bed, Post S4, Smut, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Swan-Mills Family, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenssaviour/pseuds/queenssaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fought the urge to roll her eyes at Emma's obliviousness. They had both confessed there was something there between them, they were together in a nice hotel room, there was no villain to hunt, and their son was safe, but all Emma suggested they do was watch television?</p><p>Written for Swan Queen Week, Day One: Bed Sharing</p><p>Companion piece to "Five times people mistakenly thought Emma and Regina were in a relationship and one time they were right" (Day Four).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Buddies and Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my absolutely wonderful new beta, Ari. This fic wouldn't be here without her. Not like this, anyway. (Seriously. She's an actual angel.)

"Henry Daniel Mills! What was that?" Regina shouted. They were in a crowded New York street, so no one other than Henry and Emma paid attention to her yelling.  
  
Frankly, the situation required some yelling. Henry had just introduced them to Emma's friend as his mothers who were a couple and ought to be getting married soon, which was ridiculous because she honestly wasn't planning on getting married again. Oh, and she and Emma were definitely not a couple. Just very good friends.  
  
Emma's friend had left, so she could now interrogate their son about his unacceptable behavior. Henry should've been as uncomfortable as she was, making up a lie like that, but he was just laughing.  
  
"Well, you never know, right?" He turned to face them both, his posture so relaxed compared to hers. He let out a little laugh. "Come on, moms."  
  
"Come on what?" Emma said next to her.  
  
"Exactly," she agreed. "There is nothing going on between Emma and I. She doesn't even like women."  
  
As much as she wanted to be with Emma – had for quite a while now – she had come to accept that the other woman liked men exclusively. She saw Emma nod at her first words, but then the blonde's movements came to an abrupt halt and confusion spread across her face.  
  
Henry laughed until he realized no one was laughing with him. "Wait, you're serious? She's bi, mom. Everyone knows that by now. How don't you… Friends are supposed to talk about this stuff…" Henry groaned in exasperation and brought his hands to his face. "I can't believe this."  
  
Bi? Even though Regina didn't personally feel the need to label her sexuality in this realm's terms, she had watched enough television to know what Henry meant. She also knew that that couldn't be the case. She would've known by now. Emma Swan couldn't have kept this a secret for so long. The woman had completely lost her filter after becoming the Dark One. Emma was an open book with her. They were best friends.  
  
She turned to look at Emma again; her mouth was wide open.  
  
"Mom, Emma likes women. I'm pretty sure she likes you," Henry told her in an amused tone and turned to Emma. "Emma, pretty sure mom likes you too. I'm gonna go for a… walk. You guys talk. I'll call you in a couple of hours. See you!"  
  
He casually disappeared into the crowd of people surrounding them, and Emma finally turned to face her. Her face was flustered, but Regina could hardly judge her for that, knowing that her usual composed cool expression was long gone.  
  
She didn't feel capable of talking about the big revelation, so she approached a safer topic: their son. "Does Henry know where he's going? Is it safe for him?"  
  
"Yeah, um," Emma mumbled and fidgeted with the sleeve of her black leather jacket. "Yeah, he knows how to get around. He's lived here."  
  
There was an awkward silence during which they both avoided looking at each other. Regina saw Emma's light skin turn a darker shade of red, and she tried to think of a way to break the silence. She knew they couldn't stand there in the middle of a street in Manhattan for the rest of the day.  
  
"You wanna get a drink?" she decided to ask. She knew she needed one.  
  
"It's like…" Emma started with a confused face as she pulled her phone from her pocket and took a look at the time. "Eleven AM."  
  
"What kind of drinking buddy are you?" she asked jokingly and shook her head. The tension was finally starting to break, and she felt a smile creep onto her face.  
  
"Emma?" she asked. Emma was grinning now, but still wasn't saying anything.  
  
"Yeah, let's get a drink," Emma responded fast. She looked so tense. Regina wanted to take her hand to calm her down, but figured that would just increase Emma's nervousness.  
  
She followed Emma through the packed streets of Manhattan, unable to tell where they were going, but trusting the blonde completely. They didn't get too far before Emma decided that a small bar on a street corner was a good place to stop for drinks.  
  
No one, other than the bartender when they approached the counter, looked at them twice when they entered the bar, which was something Regina wasn't used to. In Storybrooke, or back in the Enchanted Forest, everyone always stared at her. It didn't even matter if she had done anything or not; everyone knew who she was. Here no one knew her and it was oddly liberating.  
  
Not that there were many people there at eleven AM, but still.  
  
For old times' sake, they ordered tequila shots like they had at Granny's once, which was followed by beer for Emma and a long Island Iced Tea for her. They went to sit in one of the corner tables of the dim-lit bar that in her opinion could've used more windows.  
  
They avoided talking about the new information they had just discovered, their conversation revolving around Henry and the plans they had for the rest of the week. She was still surprised Emma had eventually approved the vacation she and Henry had proposed. Emma hadn't been too keen on the idea in the beginning, but now that they actually were in New York, she seemed almost excited.  
  
It wasn't until after Emma's second beer that the dreaded subject was brought up.  
  
"Regina… Was Henry right?" Emma asked, her gaze fixated on her beer and cheeks flushed once again. "Do you… I mean it's probably crazy, like, why would you… but do you like me?"  
  
Regina fought the urge to snap "you idiot" at Emma and kiss her and never let her go, but she restrained herself. She let a smile creep onto the corners of her mouth instead as she took Emma's hand in hers.  
  
"I would say Henry portrayed my feelings rather accurately there," she said in a rather amused tone to Emma who still wasn't looking at her. "I still have your point of view to hear about."  
  
"Oh my God," Emma muttered her eyes closed and rested her head on the backrest of her chair. As she opened her eyes, she finally spoke. "Yeah, I'm… I like you a lot. Have for ages. I realized it when we said goodbye at the town line, I think."  
  
"What about Hook, then?" she asked. If Emma had known since then, why in the world had she pursued something romantic with the pirate after that?  
  
"I guess the concept of bisexuality isn't that widely known in the Enchanted Forest… Although you've been here like… thirty years," Emma said in an amused tone.  
  
"No," Regina said and rolled her eyes at Emma's assumption. "I meant why be with him at all if you liked me?"  
  
"You were with Robin!" Emma explained, her voice high. "And… he traded his ship for me… I guess I just felt…"  
  
"Please don't say obligated to be with him just because he did that and didn't take no for an answer." She had never liked the idea of Emma and Hook together, and she liked it much less now that she knew the reasons behind Emma wanting to be with him.  
  
"It was easy and he made me feel wanted, but as you know, I'm not with him anymore," Emma laughed. "Like you're not with Robin. Apparently we only needed me to become the Dark One to come to our senses."  
  
Regina let out a chuckle. Everything else had become secondary after Emma became the Dark One. The woman had acted out pretty heavily, first disappearing and then being out of control and hopeless. Thanks to their connection and her patience with Emma, they had been able to navigate through her struggles and find a way to help her live with the inescapable darkness.  
  
"Thank you for keeping me in the light, Regina. I mean, as much as anyone can keep the Dark One in the light. I couldn't have done it without you. I feel like you are my light. You and Henry," Emma said in a serious tone. She was now looking her in the eye. "And thank you for bringing me here, away from all that magic. As well as I have learned to control it, I feel like it's good for me to remember how I am without it."  
  
Regina really wanted to respond with a kiss or an "I love you" that was long overdue, but somehow managed to control herself again. She ended up saying, "You're welcome" and smiling instead. Emma smiled back at her, her eyes falling to Regina’s lips for a moment before returning to her beer.  
  
Emma was on her third beer when they decided they should probably slow down if they wanted to see Henry before checking into their hotel. Henry had insisted on staying with his friends, which was an idea Regina hadn't originally been too keen on. Emma had changed her mind with her constant assurances that she knew the people Henry would be staying with and how it'd be really important for him to see his friends and get a break like every normal teenager. Henry had been on the same page as Emma, although now that she thought about it, he might have had some ulterior motive that had something to do with getting his mothers to spend more time together in a different environment. She would have to talk with Henry alone when all this was over.  
  
She felt a bit light-headed from all the alcohol she had consumed when they left the bar to meet up with Henry, who seemed to be better than okay. He had met up with some of his friends within the last two hours, and he looked awfully smug. Regina came to the conclusion that it wasn't because of his friends, but because of the current turn of events concerning his mothers. Regina made a mental note to have a talk with him later when she was sober and not incredibly aware of the heat emanating from Emma's body.  
  
Henry gave both of them a hug before leaving. He had taken his belongings to his friend's apartment earlier and was ready to go, and they were ready to check into their hotel.  
  
"You sure you remember which line to take to Tom's?" Emma asked as she broke the hug.  
  
"Yes, mom. For the third time, I'm sure," Henry laughed. "Stop worrying. His parents will be home all evening, every day of the week."  
  
Emma nodded at that. "See you tomorrow, kid!"  
  
Regina didn't feel comfortable letting Henry out of her sight in a city this big, even though he was now taller than her and he seemed to know where he was going. Since Emma trusted the people Henry was staying with, Regina had come to the conclusion that she could too, no matter how much she would just rather not separate from him. Instead, she insisted Henry have his cell phone turned on and with him at all times.  
  
After Henry disappeared into the sea of people, she was alone with Emma again. She turned to the woman who was absent-mindedly scratching the back of her head and staring at the place where Henry had stood.  
  
"Emma?" she said, which caused the blonde to startle and look at her again.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We should probably check in."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right," Emma replied.

* * *

  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were in a brightly-lit hotel lobby with their suitcases. Regina was surprised by the size of the lobby. It wasn't that she hadn't seen big buildings in her life (she had been a queen and lived in a few, after all) but she hadn't entered many buildings that were this big for a while. The city hall in Storybrooke didn't quite compare to the skyscrapers of New York City.  
  
The trip to the hotel had been easy, Emma leading the way and Regina just following. Everything  was going well up until they were actually about to check in.  
  
"Ah, yes, I can see your reservation now," the receptionist said while looking at his computer. "Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills, room 514, so on the fifth floor. The room has a lovely view." He smiled and handed them both a key card.  
  
"What?" Emma barked.  
  
"I'm sorry, did you just say Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills?" she said as she tried to keep her voice even.  
  
"Why, yes. Is there a problem? We received an email from you yesterday stating that you had recently married and would like a suite with a double bed instead," he said with a confused expression, his dark brows raised.  
  
No sound left either of them. How could this have happened?  
  
"I'm sorry, is your email address not reginamills108@gmail.com?" he continued politely.  
  
"It is…" Regina said as realization hit her. She went through her purse trying to find her phone. When she managed to get to the sent folder of her email, she found a message stating just what the man at the front desk had said. "Henry…"  
  
"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Emma said to the man and pulled her aside.  
  
"I can't believe Henry did this…" she muttered.  
  
"How did he even do it? What's your password, ilovehenry123?" Emma said and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
She stared at Emma, trying to keep an unimpressed yet neutral face. So what if her password was a bit predictable?  
  
"Oh my God. It's ilovehenry123," Emma gasped.  
  
"Something like that," she muttered. There was no need to tell Emma what her password was. How did you even change one of those things?  
  
"Well, anyway, what do you wanna do?" Emma asked nervously.  
  
She was about to reply "about what" but realized Emma was talking about their sleeping arrangements. It was most likely completely up to her. Of all the times she had imagined sharing a bed with Emma for the first time, this particular scenario had never crossed her mind.  
  
"I say we go along with it. We're both adults. It's no big deal to share a bed," she lied. If she were  honest with herself, it would've been more awkward to change the bed than to keep it. Not only because they would've had to explain the situation to the receptionist, but also because they had already somewhat confessed their feelings to each other. It was a big deal for her, and the thought of sleeping next to Emma made her heart race. She was happy her blush couldn't be seen as easily as Emma's.  
  
"I…" Emma started meekly, her face adorably beet-red. "I agree. Let's just…" Emma motioned towards the counter, and they walked to the receptionist.  
  
"I apologize for the confusion. We would like to check into our room," she said with her best politician voice and flashed him a smile. The receptionist returned the smile and nodded at them.

* * *

  
  
The elevator ride upstairs was awkward to say the least, but that was nothing compared to the silence that awaited them in their spacious room. Emma escaped the situation rather fast by mumbling something about needing a shower after the long day they’d had even though it was only 2 PM, so she was left alone for a while, which gave her a chance to fix her makeup and text Henry.  
  
_Henry Daniel Mills. Did you hack my email?_  
  
Henry answered rather fast. ** _Mom I don't think you can call it hacking when your password is emmaswan :'D_**  
  
_Henry!_  
  
**_Sorry but you guys gotta work this out somehow and u needed a little push.  You practically act like a married couple anyway. Go for it mom. Where's Emma now_**  
  
_She's taking a shower._  
  
**_Okay order something from room service. You've seen how it works in movies._**  
  
_I didn't raise you to meddle into other people's business like this. Don't do it again._  
_Are you having fun with your friend?_  
  
**_Yeah we're watching all the Star Wars movies in one sitting. They just left Tatooine._**  
  
_Have fun, dear. And be good. I'll talk to you tomorrow or call me if you need anything._  
  
**_Relax mom, it's okay. Have fun with Emma._**  
  
Have fun with Emma… She would need to have a serious talk with Henry about not meddling in other people's business, no matter how good his intentions were. It shouldn't be too difficult, although he would have to fight his genetics a little.  
  
She took Henry's advice and called room service, ordering fettuccine alfredo for herself and a disgusting three-cheese pepperoni pizza for Emma since it was her favorite. Their food was accompanied by white wine and arrived as Emma got out of the bathroom.  
  
"What's up?" Emma asked, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt and her wet hair wrapped in a white towel.  
  
"I ordered something from room service," she replied, trying not to stare at Emma too much as she closed the door and took the food and wine to the hotel room table.  
  
"You got me pizza!" Emma exclaimed in wonder.  
  
"Well, you got me kale salad once or twice so I thought I'd return the favor," she smirked at Emma who was smiling at her like nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
"Thanks, Regina."  
  
After they opened the wine bottle, the atmosphere of the room became lighter and they were able to talk and joke normally, like they were used to. Emma seemed more at ease than Regina had seen  in ages, the missing powers of the Dark One making her less distressed and broody.  
  
Emma was so adorably happy about her pizza and she looked so beautiful with her shower-fresh, smiling, carefree face that it took all Regina's willpower not to kiss her in the middle of their dinner. She really could've, the alcohol lowering her inhibition, but she wanted Emma to take the first step and for it to be her choice.  
  
Although, she soon came to realize, Emma couldn’t to take a hint. After finishing her pizza, Emma jumped on the bed and asked her if she would like to watch TV before going back out to explore the city.  
  
She fought the urge to roll her eyes at Emma's obliviousness. They had both confessed there was something there between them earlier that day, they were together in a nice hotel room (with some wine), there was no villain to hunt and their son was safe, but all Emma suggested they do was watch television?  
  
"Yes, alright, I'll be right back," she responded as Emma's gaze followed her on her way to the bathroom. Well, at least Emma would rather look at her than the television. That was something.  
  
She ended up fixing her makeup again, but not for too long. She decided to discard some of her clothing, too, taking off her blazer and coming out of the bathroom wearing her revealing burgundy satin top. She had Emma's eyes glued on her, which was the reaction she had been hoping for.  
  
She sat down on the bed next to Emma, who was still looking at her, her mouth open but no words coming out.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" she asked as casually as she could and smiled at Emma.  
  
"Um," Emma started, unable to say anything before looking towards the television screen again."Naked and Afraid."  
  
"Seriously?" she asked. Emma had no taste for a good television program.  
  
"Let me guess. You're a queen and a bit more refined?" Emma laughed. "No, but really, we can watch whatever you want," Emma said and shrugged.  
  
"Okay," she replied as she rolled her eyes and took the remote.  
  
They ended up watching Most Extreme Airports. Regina had always found the layout problems and safety issues of airports oddly fascinating, although today she was more fascinated by the person next to her. They were both lying on their stomachs, looking at the television screen. Regina was getting frustrated by Emma's inability to make a move, so, despite the promise she had made herself earlier, she got closer to Emma and started playing with the hem of the oversized shirt. Emma's eyes stayed glued on the screen, but a hitch in her breath betrayed her, and she eventually turned and was spooning Regina, fingers drawing patterns on her waist.  
  
Now, this would have been a great moment for a kiss, but Emma seemed to disagree. When Regina listened to the even breaths tickling her neck, she realized that they were eventually too even and Emma had stopped drawing patterns on her skin. She turned around to find Emma Swan actually sleeping.  
  
They were finally in the same bed and Emma fell asleep before they even kissed? It wasn't even dark outside. Outrageous. Regina was about to wake Emma up with an angry "Miss Swan" or something of the sort, but then she took another look at her face. She looked so peaceful. Regina wondered when Emma had slept without worrying about waking up as the Dark One or having a town to save, and her heart melted. She couldn't wake her up.  
  
She got up, turned off the TV, closed the curtains, and edged back into the bed next to Emma. This wasn't that bad an option, either.

* * *

  
  
Regina woke up from her nap, her back against Emma's front. She soon realized the woman behind her was awake too, her fingers stroking Regina's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emma whispered against her hair. "I wasn't even drunk really, I was just… so tired, I guess."  
  
She turned to face Emma, her body almost flush against the blonde's. Her expression was uncertain and sheepish.  
  
"It's okay," she replied. And it was okay.  
  
"I'm really glad to be here with you," Emma murmured, her hand lingering near Regina's stomach.  
  
"I'm really glad to be here with you too," she replied.  
  
Regina thought she would have to make the next move, but that was when Emma shifted closer to her. She could feel Emma's warm breath on her face as the blonde closed the remaining distance between them and brought their lips together.  
  
It felt fulfilling, like they should've been doing this for a long time instead of trying it only then. Emma's lips were surprisingly soft as they moved against hers, the kiss making her brain short-circuit for a moment as her fingers tangled in blonde locks. She felt Emma's hand make its way to her hip again as she pulled her closer, her touch a bit shaky.  
  
They continued their lazy kisses for a while until the pace suddenly became faster and their kisses more heated, her teeth nibbling at Emma's lower lip and Emma's tongue tentatively snaking into her mouth and causing her to whimper into the kiss. She felt a familiar ache appear between her legs as Emma's hand reached the waistband of her panties. She needed something more.  
  
"You want to….?" she asked, wanting to be sure Emma would actually want to take things further. She didn't want to pressure her into anything.  
  
"Yeah, I really really want to," Emma mumbled between kisses until she suddenly stopped and looked into her eyes. "If you want to. I don't wanna do anything you don't wanna do."  
  
"Oh, you're in luck tonight then, Miss Swan, because I am more than willing," she said playfully as she slid on top of Emma and straddled her. She was rewarded with a hitch of breath and Emma's hands instantly on her hips.  
  
"Great," Emma replied meekly.  
  
She closed the gap between them again and kissed Emma with more force than before as the blonde's hold on her hips tightened slightly and she felt Emma pull at her lower lip with her teeth. She soon broke the kiss, her lips wandering to Emma's neck as she placed open-mouthed kisses on the delicate skin.  
  
Her way down was momentarily impeded by Emma's shirt that was soon discarded along with Regina's shirt, bra, and pants. Even in the dim light of the room, she could still see Emma's appreciative gaze linger over her topless body as she threw the last remaining piece of clothing, save their panties, away. She smirked.  
  
Emma cleared her throat and spoke, "Come here. You're too far away."  
  
That was a funny way to put it since her crotch was separated from Emma's stomach by solely her panties, but she obliged and kissed Emma once more. This time her hands slid to tentatively palm Emma's breasts, which made the blonde's breath catch and one of her hands slide up Regina's torso to return the favor.  
  
She was soon kissing Emma's neck again as her hands kept playing with the woman's breasts. Emma's hands had moved to the bed sheet, but she could live with that since they had all night, or the rest of their lives if they so wished, to do this. That was unless Emma would fall asleep again at the most inconvenient time.  
  
Luckily, Emma seemed to be anything but tired, her breaths uneven and her chest heaving as Regina brought her mouth to one of her nipples. She played with it for a short while, her other hand taking care of teasing Emma's other breast, but then she decided to move further down and help Emma find her release.  
  
She heard Emma whine at the loss of contact, but the blonde stopped when she realized what Regina was about to do. Emma's hips bucked slightly and she let out a quiet frustrated mewl when the soft lingering kisses on her taut stomach were about to reach the waistband of her underwear. Regina smirked even though she knew Emma couldn't see it.  
  
She pulled down the damp underwear, attempting to go with her "torturously slow" technique, but throwing it away faster than Emma's shirt five minutes ago. She was so close to the contact they were both aching for, and she waited patiently, or as patiently as waiting for 10 seconds was, until she brought her face closer and swiped her tongue across Emma's slit for the first time.  
  
The sound that left Emma's mouth then could probably be heard in the next room. Regina felt so pleased. If one touch could make Emma react this way, then the blonde was truly in for a treat.  
  
She traced her tongue along Emma's wet folds and was rewarded with content humming as Emma's hips made small thrusts towards her face. She pushed her tongue in at one point, causing Emma's taste to be stronger than before. Then she made her way towards Emma's clit, eventually circling it with her tongue until she was sucking it.  
  
"Oh my God, Regina," Emma whimpered, her voice so full of desire that it set a spike of arousal to Regina's core, too. "Can you…? Can you go in with your fingers?"  
  
She didn't have to be told twice. She brought two fingers to Emma's entrance, knowing she was ready, and slid in, her mouth still on Emma's clit. She could feel the slick heat around her fingers as she started to pump and curl them.  
  
Emma let out an appreciative moan and her hips bucked to meet her ministrations. As she continued, Emma's hips became less controlled and her ragged breaths became louder, her bare chest heaving and her hands flying into her hair so she would have something to hold onto.  
  
Finally, Regina could feel Emma's inner walls starting to clench around her fingers. She curled them with more determination than before and sucked Emma's clit after a fast set of flicks, which seemed to do the trick and send Emma over the edge, a loud moan escaping her mouth.  
  
She let Emma ride out her orgasm as long as she could and then finally pulled away, her wet fingers a reminder of what had just happened.  
  
"Hey," Emma chuckled.  
  
Regina came back up to press a kiss on her lips. "Hey," she replied as she stroked Emma's cheek. Emma's sweat-covered face was beautiful in the dim light of the room; she was sporting a well-sated smile with no care in the world. Regina could've stayed looking at her like this forever, but Emma seemed to have other plans as she flipped her on her back and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
Regina's stomach jolted at the thought of what would happen next. She felt both nervous and excited, the latter being her predominant emotion. She had entertained the thought of being with Emma several times in the past, but she had never thought they would actually come this far.  
  
She felt Emma press another kiss to her lips, her touch sweet and lingering as her fingers knotted in Regina's hair and her knee tentatively found its way to the apex of her legs. She whimpered lowly at the sensation and bucked her hips to get more friction, which made Emma grin into their kiss.  
  
Emma's hands moved to cup her breasts and fondle them, which elicited more moans from her. She must've looked completely disheveled, her hair all tangled up and her hips bucking as sounds she hadn't made in a long time escaped her mouth. That seemed to excite Emma, her lips moving to Regina's neck and her hand moving down, fingers caressing her burning skin.  
  
She was almost disappointed that she had let Emma come so easily, because if the blonde's current movements were anything to go by, she didn't share her plan. Just as Emma was about to touch her still panty-clad sex, she moved, causing the friction her thigh had brought to disappear as well. After that, Emma's hand started to stroke her inner thigh, her movements slow and certain but never quite reaching the spot that needed to be touched.  
  
"Emma," she started, unsure how long she could manage without bursting or just getting the job done herself. Emma's head shot up from her neck to look at her. "Could you please just touch me already?"  
  
"Hmm," Emma hummed in a playful tone that was too much to bear. Regina could practically hear her smirk. "Like this?" Emma said as she finally brought her hand high enough and slipped it into Regina's panties.  
  
"Yes, like that," she replied with a voice that barely sounded like hers anymore now that it had lost all its power and all that was left was her burning need. "Thank you."  
  
"You can thank me later," Emma sniggered and started kissing her neck again as her hand continued its movements inside her panties.  
  
"God, you're so wet," Emma muffled into her neck in awe as her fingers played with her outer lips and her entrance, but never pushed in.  
  
She was about to answer something along the lines of _yes, watching you come and you playing with me after does that to a person_ , but all that came out of her mouth was a weak _yahh._  
  
Emma straddled one of her thighs as she sat up and took off Regina's underwear that had been on for far too long. The black lace panties were tossed somewhere near their other clothes, and Emma slid two fingers inside her. It felt so good she couldn't keep quiet, so she once again ended up voicing her pleasure and bucking her hips.  
  
Despite them both leaving their magic behind in Storybrooke, Emma seemed to have brought a piece of her natural magic with her, that magic being her fingers. Emma twisted and curled them inside her in ways that she hadn't known were possible. No one had ever made her feel like Emma did.  
  
When Emma inserted a third finger and brought her thumb to her clit, she completely lost it and clung onto Emma's shoulders, eagerly meeting her thrusts as her orgasm was drawing nearer. She was so close.  
  
"Anything else you'd like me to do, Madam Mayor?" Emma gloated.  
  
Regina wanted to answer sarcastically, but didn't have the energy or sanity to do so. Suddenly, feeling vulnerable in her current state, she was reluctant to be vocal about what she wanted at first, but then she remembered she was with Emma and relaxed.  
  
"Move your thumb faster," she requested, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Emma chuckled, but did as she was told without another word. Emma kissed her as she increased the speed of the flicks of her thumb and thrust her fingers, bringing Regina closer to the edge. She felt a tingling sensation take over her as she came, clutching Emma's shoulders, panting and repeating the blonde's name.    
  
"That was fun," Emma smirked as she pulled her fingers out and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Yes," she tried to say with a confident voice, but failed spectacularly, her breathing still uneven and her exhales loud. She pulled Emma into another kiss that the woman responded to eagerly, her tongue snaking into her mouth.  
  
"Hey, guess what would also be fun?" Emma asked mischievously.  
  
"What?" She honestly didn't know what Emma had planned next.  
  
"A second round," Emma asserted, and before Regina knew it, the blonde was making her way down Regina's body and leaving a trail of kisses after her. "We've gotta make up for some lost time, and I am going to show you I do _not_ eat like a child… We also gotta change your email password."  
  
Regina let out a whimper accompanied by a nod when Emma's tongue touched her. That sounded like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot fic with smut, so let me know if you liked it, maybe?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have a great SQ Week!! I have two more stories coming up, I think.


End file.
